


Peter to the Rescue

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, BAMF Peter Parker, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hydra, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: When the compound is compromised and the Avengers are taken out of commission, Peter has to step in.





	Peter to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of my WIPs and I loved the idea but I’m not sure I like the way I wrote it but… Oh well I guess. Thor and Bruce are off world in this story. I also am not 100% sure how Tony’s new chest piece works but just humor me here. Also, I don’t know much about Vision’s anatomy or how he works. So I’m sorry this fic is kind of all over the place.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @tamaranianprincess

Peter and Tony were down in the lab on a random Friday evening. Peter was making more web fluid while Tony was working on fixing the kid’s suit. 

“Pete, next time don’t run into a burning building. For both our sakes.”

“But I had to save the dog!”

Tony rolled his eyes and kept working, he knew it was pointless to argue with the kid. His heart was too big to leave any creature behind. 

He briefly wondered what he did to deserve such a good kid in his life, but chose not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Suddenly there was a buzzing in the base of Peter’s skull, and not a second later the power cut out and the lab fell into darkness. 

“M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony could hear the fear in the kid’s voice and quickly grabbed his phone to light up a path, walking to Peter. 

As soon as Tony got close to him, Peter grabbed ahold of his mentor’s shirt and Tony was quick to wrap his arms around him. 

A few seconds later the lights switched back on and they heard the generator cut back on. 

“See? Everything’s okay.” Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls to keep the kid calm. 

“FRIDAY? What happened?” Tony called. 

But FRIDAY didn’t answer. 

“FRIDAY? Report.”

Nothing. 

Tony’s heart began to beat rapidly and he let go of Peter, grabbing his old chest piece and connecting it to himself. 

It wasn’t fully functional, but hopefully it would do.

“Stay here.” He ordered. 

“W-What?? What’s happening?”

“It’s probably nothing,” Tony lied. Something had caused FRIDAY to shut down. That didn’t just happen from a power malfunction. But he didn’t want to scare Peter. 

“Then let me come with you!” Peter begged, jumping off his stool. 

Tony turned, “No, because if it is something, you don’t have protection.” He pointed to the still out of commission spider suit laying on his desk, “Stay. Put.” He ordered again. 

He walked out of the lab and entered a code, making the locks in the door to whir in response. 

Peter didn’t have to ask to know Tony had set the lab on lockdown. 

Peter’s stomach was in knots and his head was buzzing uncontrollably, screaming at him.

_ danger danger danger _

He sat on the couch in the corner of the lab and pulled his knees to his chest, forcing himself to breathe, trying to calm down. 

***

Tony activated his suit and walked upstairs towards the common room, hoping he would find  _ someone.  _

He rounded the corner and to his horror, found every single member of the team (currently on Earth) lying unconscious in various places around the room. 

He ran to the middle of the room where he saw Natasha on the ground in front of the seat Clint was currently slouched in. 

“Hey, hey come on. You gotta get up.” He tried persuading, shaking her shoulders. 

He turned and stumbled over to Steve who was limp on the couch next to Sam. 

“Come on Cap, wake up!” Tony barked, and grabbed Steve’s chin, turning him so they were face to face. 

It was then that Tony noticed a tiny red mark on Steve’s neck. Rolling the captain’s head to the side, he ran a finger over the spot. 

“What the hell?” 

Immediately Tony heard a noise behind him, but before he could react a hand grabbed his head, and he felt the telltale prick of a needle plunging into his neck. 

It didn’t even take three seconds before everything faded to black.

***

Peter sat there for about 15 minutes, but his spider sense never faded. FRIDAY never came back online and nobody ever came to tell him everything was okay. 

He felt like a sitting duck, and that didn’t work for him. 

But Tony was right. He didn’t have his suit since it was damaged in the fire. 

Peter looked around for anything that could be of use to him when it caught his eye. 

He wasn’t sure if it would work, they were still testing it and it had yet to be calibrated. But it was his only chance.

Grabbing Tony’s new chest piece, he slapped it on himself and ran to the door. 

The only good thing about FRIDAY being down was that Peter could get out of the lab with only a code. The AI didn’t have him totally locked in. 

Peter punched in the code and the locks whirred again, the door falling open. 

***

When Tony woke up he was positioned against the floor to ceiling windows. He looked to his sides to see the rest of the team on either side of him. As far as he could tell, everyone was awake. Lethargic, but awake. 

Immediately he remembered that Peter was still down in the lab by himself and sheer panic engulfed his mind. 

How long had he been out? Had the intruders found Peter?

He went to move but found that his hands were tied behind his back. That was when he noticed he was no longer in the suit. 

In fact, the chest piece was completely gone. 

“Tony, you need to calm down.” Came Steve’s tired voice. 

“No, no you don’t understand.” Tony’s voice was hysterical and he fought with his bonds but continued to fail. 

Before anyone could ask what he meant, several men in tactical gear filed into the room, each holding an automatic rifle. 

One of them walked ahead of the others. He was the only one not holding a gun, and obviously the leader of the group. 

“Stark.” He spoke in a thick Russian accent.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Tony replied, trying to deflect his emotions with sarcasm.

He didn’t see Peter anywhere so he hoped that was a good sign. He just needed to make sure they didn’t learn someone else was in the building. 

“Here is deal,” Noticing the accent, Tony came to the conclusion that these shit heads were probably Hydra, “You build us arc reactor and give us information to make more, or every Avenger gets early grave.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “You’ll just kill us anyways.”

The man gave an evil smirk, “You are smart man. But maybe if you do as we say, we let the girl live.”

His breath caught in his chest.

Did they have Pepper?

“Clock is ticking, Stark.”

“You won’t get away with this.” Steve spoke up. 

One of the men stepped forward and hit Steve across the face with the butt of his gun.

“Maybe we kill you first,  _ Captain _ .” He spat the word like it was poison, “You stole Hydra’s best soldier.”

“You stole him first-”

“ _ Steve _ , shut up, for Christ’s sake.” Natasha hissed.

Tony took another look at his team, noting that everyone was held in some way or another. Steve had what looked to be vibranium cuffs on that went up to his elbows, Wanda was in a straight jacket, and Vision was the only one out cold with some box tied around his neck. Tony could only assume it was probably blocking off his circuitry from sending impulses to wake him. 

Everyone else seemed to be in the same cuffs Tony was in.

This was way too reminiscent of when Tony saw them in the Raft.

“Where is she?” He asked, his eyes moving from the team to the man standing in front of him.

“Safe. For now. Give us reactor and we let her go.” The man said again.

Tony was about to answer when he saw a glint of red around the corner in the hallway.

It didn’t take much for him to realize what- or who- it was.

He decided he needed to keep their attention on him as long as he could.

“Okay, I’ll help you. But let them go first.” He jerked his head towards everyone else.

“I do not negotiate, Stark. Your team stays while you build us reactor.”

“At least show me Pepper.”

“Do you not hear me?” The man shouted, walking towards Tony and taking out a handgun, “We do not negotiate!”

“Yeah okay but-”

“Tony! What the hell are you doing??” Rhodey chastised.

“I’m distracting.”

“You’re what?”

“Now or never, kid!” Tony shouted.

“Kid?” The man questioned, the gun falling from its position pointed at Tony.

Just then, Peter flew out of the hallway, “Woah woah woah woah!” smashing into one of the men.

It was quite obvious Peter had no clue how to use the suit.

A hail of bullets pelted Peter, and the only reason Tony wasn’t having a full on heart attack right then and there was because he knew the suit could withstand bullets.

But it was still a work in progress and he wasn’t sure it would stay activated, especially with Peter’s lack of knowledge on the damn thing.

The man that Peter slammed into went to grab Peter by the neck, but Peter felt it coming and turned to punch him out.

“The repulsors!” Tony shouted, “Use the damn-”

The repulsor beams shot out of Peter’s hands, sending two of the men back into the wall, but also sending Peter stumbling backwards.

He repeated the move, grounding his feat, and knocked two more out.

His spider sense suddenly rang out, or at least, more than it had been, and he turned to see the man who had been talking before holding Tony by the throat with the gun to his head.

He heard the gun cock.

“Out of the suit, or he dies.”

Peter froze, unsure of what to do. He still had 3 men pointing guns at him and the one with Tony.

If he tried to disarm the men on him first, Tony would die. If he tried to disarm Tony’s guy, the others might turn and kill whoever they shot at first.

He was the only one protected.

Peter let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut, “If I take it off, you’ll let him live?”

Another evil smirk grew on the man’s face, “Of course.”

_ “No!” _ Tony squirmed, “Peter, he’s bluffing! Do  _ not  _ take that suit off! Do you hear m-”

“Quiet, Stark!” He shook Tony violently.

Tony took a few deep breaths, then spoke quickly and quietly knowing Peter could hear him, “Remember that spec we were working on last week?”

It took Peter a second before he realized what Tony was talking about.

And even though nobody could see it, his eyes grew into saucers.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t-”

“You don’t have a choice.” Tony cut him off.

“That’s enough!” The man once again shoved the barrel of the gun to Tony’s temple, “Kill these clowns!” 

Peter’s breath sped up and he acted without thinking, because he couldn’t afford the time it would take him to think.

He activated the targeting system, bullets flying out of the suit’s back and instantly killing every Hydra agent in the room.

Peter tried to ignore the way they fell limp on the ground, and rushed to Tony, stumbling along the way, and breaking the cuffs on his wrists.

Tony jumped forward and pulled Peter into a crushing hug.

Peter began sobbing, and Tony ran his hand through the boy’s hair, but realized the suit was still on.

“Pete,” Tony pulled him to arm’s length, and double tapped the chest piece, disengaging the suit.

Gently, he pulled it off Peter and put it on himself. He engaged the suit so that it covered his arms, and he turned to rip the cuffs off Rhodey.

“Check head honcho over there for keys, and call Pepper.”

Rhodey nodded. 

Tony disengaged the suit once again, pulling a terrified Peter back into his arms.

“I k-killed them. I d-didn’t want to b-but they w-where-”

“Shhhh, it’s alright. Nobody is judging you. You didn’t have any other choice. You did what you had to do, and I’m  _ so  _ proud of you, Peter.” Tony’s own voice began to shake, “I’m so sorry I got you into this.”

Peter just continued to sob into Tony’s shirt, staining it with tears.

After a few minutes, everyone was release from their bonds, and Vision was waking up.

Rhodey knelt down to Tony, “I called Pepper. She’s fine. She’s safe at the tower, which is now on lockdown. They never had her.” He pulled out the chest piece Tony had on before everything went down and handed it to him, “This was in his pocket too.”

“Thanks, just set it on the table. Please.” He mumbled, holding a still the shaking boy.

Rhodey nodded, and moved to do as Tony requested.

“Who is he?” Steve asked.

“Not now, Cap.” Tony answered

“Is he alright?” Natasha questioned, nodding towards Peter’s shaking figure.

Tony looked down at Peter who had a death drip on the older man’s shirt and was shaking uncontrollably, his breaths coming in short pants and his skin clammy.

“Fuck,” Tony cursed, “He’s in shock.”

He moved to lay the boy on the floor, but Peter wasn’t having it and only clutched onto Tony tighter, whimpering at the loss of contact.

“Hey, shh, Pete. It’s alright,” Tony cooed, “I’m not leaving. I just need you to lay down. Can you do that for me?”

Peter’s wide eyes stayed locked on Tony’s, but he let the man move him onto the floor.

Steve came over and placed a pillow under Peter’s feet.

Eventually, Peter fell asleep, and the other’s cleared the room of the now dead Hydra agents. After Rhodey confirmed that Peter was just sleeping and nothing else, Tony picked him up and moved the both of them to the couch; Peter’s head in his lap and his hand carding through Peter’s curls.

“He yours?” Clint asked Tony, sitting down on the couch across from them.

Tony looked at Clint for a second before looking back down at the kid. 

His kid.

“No,” He replied. It wasn’t a lie, right?

“Bullshit,” Clint answered, “This is way too paternal for him to just be some random kid,” He gestured to the pair, “Especially for you.”

Tony sighed, “He’s not biologically mine. But for all intents and purposes, yes, he is my kid.”

“What do you mean by that?” Natasha questioned further, taking a seat next to Clint.

Tony looked up, his eyes meeting Rhodey’s. The only other person in the room who knew about Peter.

He tried to tread lightly, “His aunt and I co-parent him. He stays here most weekends.”

“How come we’ve never seen him?” Steve asked.

“Yeah and did you like, adopt him? How is he not biologically yours but you co-parent him with his aunt?” Sam interjected.

Tony groaned and threw his head back.

He really didn’t want to do this.

“I met him two years ago. Right before… Right before Germany.” Tony tried explaining.

Everyone was quiet, so he decided to keep going, “I kind of became his mentor, but I screwed up big time and wasn’t there when I should have been. I was scared of letting him in. I didn’t want to ruin him. And he nearly died because of it,” Tony rubbed his eyes, willing the tears to leave, “After that, I tried to be more involved, and things just… Things just changed. He has a way of wrapping you around his fingers. No, I didn’t adopt him, he’s not legally or biologically mine. But, in every way that counts, he is my kid,” Tony looked fondly at the kid in his lap, “And he’s the heir to my company.”

Tony continued carding through the sleeping boy’s soft brown curls, trying to dance around the fact that Peter was, in fact, Spider-Man.

Apparently, he didn’t do a good enough job.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Natasha face-palmed.

“Oh my God, Tony. You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Wanda asked.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, making contact with Tony’s, “The kid-”

“Oh my God.” Steve paled.

“Will someone explain what’s going on I swear to God-” Sam said.

“He’s Spider-Man.” Natasha flailed her arm in Tony and Peter’s direction.

“He’s WHAT?”

“Shhhhh!” Tony hissed.

“You brought a twelve year old to Germany??” Clint demanded.

“He’s sixteen,” Tony found himself in the same argument Peter usually had with him.

“That means he was fourteen in Germany! Not much better!”

“Oh my God I dropped a loading dock on a child.” Steve fell into a chair.

“‘M not a child.” Peter whined.

Everyone went quiet, looking over at him.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony squeezed his shoulder, “They wake you up?”

Peter’s eyes opened and he sat up, but his weight was still leaning on Tony, “‘S ‘kay.”

A fond smile spread on Tony’s face.

Peter turned to the other’s, and what he said next he would blame on his fatigued brain.

“I wouldn’t be so worried about my age. I did kick your asses back then, and saved your asses just now.”

It was dead silent for three seconds before Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

He grabbed Peter by the shoulder and pulled his head back onto his chest, “That’s my boy.”


End file.
